Changing the Past (One Shot)
by BlueGem22
Summary: Future Takeru travel back in time to save Mako from being killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Changing the Past (One-Shot Story)**

**Summary: Future Takeru travel back in time to save Mako from being killed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story that I'm writing. **

**Author Notes: An idea that I have.**

**Notes: I will update my other Mako and Takeru story as well.**

* * *

In the Future, at the Shiba Mansion

Takeru was standing on the porch, outside of the Shiba Mansion staring at his Shishi Origami in his hand. It has been four years since that incident with Make losing her life had occurred.

He remembered as if it has happen yesterday.

_Takeru and the others were running fast to the warehouse. They had already transformed into their suit._

"_I hope Mako-chan is alright," Kotoha said out loud as she was running beside Chiaki._

"_Don't worry Nessan will be okay," Chiaki reassured her._

"_Beside she already there helping the children," Ryuunosuke added when the sound of explosion was heard._

_Everyone gasped, suddenly fearing something bad has happened to Mako and the children. Takeru tightened his grips and took off running fast ahead without waiting for the others. In his mind, he was praying that Mako was okay._

_When he arrived at the warehouse, he noticed the children were outside crying. Quickly he went over to them._

"_What happen?" he asked with his voice a little shaky._

"_Shinken pink never made it out," the little girl responded and Takeru swiftly looked up at the warehouse._

"_No, it can't be!" he thought. "This was a trap and the children were a bait to lure everyone in to be destroyed"._

_Without thinking, he ran toward the warehouse. "Mako!" He screamed._

_Suddenly two pair of hands grabs him by the arms and pulled him back._

"_TONO! Don't go in there. It's too dangerous!" Ryuunosuke said, refusing to let go of Takeru's arm._

"_LET ME GO NOW!" Takeru angrily ordered them. Neither of them let him go._

"_Take-chan, it's too late!" Genta exclaimed while him and Ryuunosuke was pulling Takeru back._

"_Mako-chan," Kotoha cried and collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands. _

_Chiaki kneeled down beside her and hugged her. He was also shock and sad that Mako was gone._

_Takeru untransformed and collapsed to the ground slowly as Genta and Ryuunosuke let go of his arms. He slammed his fists to the ground and mentally yelled at himself for not being able to rescued Mako in time._

Ever since then, things have change for everyone. Everyone was less cheerful without Mako.

Takeru and Kotoha had developed a brother and sister bond between them that none of the others could understand. They both had lost someone so important to them that life seemed to loose its meaning. Kotoha had lost her best friend that she consider as her own big sister As for Takeru, he had lost the only woman he could ever love, the only one who truly understood him. Of them all, Kotoha had understood best what he was feeling, but she still had Chiaki, who was there comforting her. He knew Chiaki and the others care for Mako too and understand that it wasn't his fault. They never blame him for her death. Instead they would always try to comfort him, cheering him up. Still, there would always be an empty space in his heart.

He thought that putting a stonewall between himself, his heart, and the world would stop himself from being hurt or being weak when it all fell apart as he expected it to eventually. The four years without her have taught him nothing if it's not that stonewall that had been his downfall. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret all the things that weren't said and all the things that weren't done.

He remembered the moment when he truly realized that he would never again look into her eyes and to see that smile on her face. He had broken down then and there, alone in his room, not speaking to anyone. Refusing to talking about and focus on the battle

Takeru pulled out a shodophone from his pocket and stares at it. He wishes that if he could turn back the clock time to where the incident, he would never let Mako go or he would have went with her and prevent her death.

"Moping are we?" a voice spokes up all of sudden.

Takeru swiftly turned around and was surprised to see who it was. "Tsukasa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." Tsukasa answered as he was taking picture with his camera.

"I don't need your help," Takeru turned and walked away. He didn't feel like talking to anyone nor would he talk to Tsukasa about it.

"So you don't want to save Mako?" Tsukasa looked up from his camera and Takeru halts in his track. "If you don't want my help," he shrugs. "Fine, I'll be on my way then". He begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Takeru swiftly tosses his Shishi Origami at Tsukasa.

As if he could sense what was coming at him, Tsukasa spins around and caught it with his hand and stares at it.

"Really, is this how you get people to stop, Tono sama?" he smirked.

Takeru walked up to Tsukasa and took back his Shishi Origami. "How can you help me save Mako?" he demanded, ignoring Tsukasa's question.

Tsukasa notices Takeru was being serious and that there was determination in his eyes.

"It's Simple," Tsukasa walked around Takeru. "Time travel back in time"

"Baka!" Not believing what Tsukasa saying, Takeru walked toward the mansion.

Tsukasa grabs something out from his pocket and throw it at Takeru, who quickly caught it with his hand without turning around.

"That can help you save Mako. You don't have to believe it; you can throw it away if you like. If you were to use it, just activate it" he said before disappearing into a portal.

Takeru turned around and stare at the spot that Tsukasa stood before disappearing. Then he stares at the object in his hand. It was a card with the image of Shinken pink and Mako's smiling face.

"How did Tsukasa had this card in the first place? When was the picture taken?" was the question floating in Takeru's mind.

"Mako," Takeru whispered the name he hadn't spoken in years. It felt strange on his tongue.

It has been a while since he saw the image of Mako's smiling.

Should he believe that it could help save Mako? Is it possible? He creased Mako's image on the card with his thumb.

Should he believe that it could help save Mako? Is it possible?

Without a second thought, he activates the card using his shodophone, Mojikara. He was immediately surrounded by a white light for a minute and then found himself back at the Shiba Mansion, outside the gate.

Assuming that it didn't work at all, he decides to head back inside when he heard someone was walking out. Quickly, he move aside and hide. He then watches as the gate opens and was shock to see who it was.

* * *

Present time, at the Shiba Mansion

"I'm going to go to the grocery to buy more food to cook," Mako cheerfully said as she was heading outside.

"Mako-chan, do you want me to go with you?" Kotoha asked, getting up from her seat.

"No, its okay, I won't be long," Mako replied, looking over at Takeru, who nodded and gave her a small smile. She smiles back and then left.

Chiaki and Ryuunosuke collapse to the floor in shock.

"I can't believe Nessan is cooking again," Chiaki muttered and Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement.

Kotoha beamed and touches Chiaki's shoulder. "I can't wait to try Mako-chan food".

"Me too!" Genta exclaimed and nod his head.

Takeru shook his head and smile at his comrades. Then he stares ahead and frowns. He doesn't know why, but he has a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

"_Mako,"_ Future Takeru was in shocked to see Mako walked out from the gate, which could mean one thing. It actually work, he's back in the past and is able to save Mako. He watches her walking away from the gate with her back facing him.

Automatically, his body moves on it own and follows her. This time, he would make sure that she would be safe.

* * *

Mako was walking while humming toward the grocery store when she senses someone was following her. Aware that someone was following her, she went ahead and walked to the forest instead of the grocery store.

Once she was at the forest, she yanks out her sword, swiftly turned around, and swing it.

Nothing

Mako lowers her sword and looked around. She could have sworn that some one was following her. Was she wrong? No, never.

Again, she continues to walk, pretending that she was still heading toward the grocery store when she senses a presence behind her. This time she was ready to strike whoever was behind her. Swiftly, she turned and swings her sword when it collides into a sword. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Takeru?" she softly said with a surprised expression. "Why was he following her?" was the question floating in her mind.

It was Takeru, but something was different about him. His eyes carried none of the self-confidence and bold defiance that they usually did. There was still the sharp intelligence there, but also a completely haunted, closed-off look. This was a man who had suffered greatly in his life. Dark circles beneath his eyes made him look tired, very tired, but something doesn't seem right to her.

"_Wait a minute!" _Mako thought for a moment. Didn't she saw Takeru back at the mansion earlier? His appearance wasn't like this at all.

So that mean...

She quickly back away and aims her sword at him, near his neck. "Imposter!" She glares at him. "Gedoushu!"

"No, it's me, Takeru."

"No," Mako said, shaking her head. "You're not Takeru. You . . . can't be. I mean, I just saw him." She gestured broadly at the man before her. "And he didn't look like this!"

"_That's right! She did saw my present self before she left to the grocery store. It's going be hard to convince her". _ Takeru thought.

Mako lunges forward and slashes at him. He quickly blocks it with his sword.

No way, only Takeru know that move. No it's a trick. Mako tightens her grips on her sword, refusing to budge.

"Ask me something." Takeru said and Mako looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Ask me something that only Takeru would know".

Mako tries to think up something that she told him that only he would know.

"When I saved you from Dayu's attack, what did I told you". She quickly asked.

Takeru stares straight into Mako's eyes and spokes. "I said you were an idiot and that I was fine. You said did I forget? We have a promise and that you and others put your lives in my hands as I put my life in yours and others hands". He recites every word he remembered.

Mako blinks in surprise. He had even said it the same as she had told him when he was there.

"_Takeru, it can't be,"_ Mako slowly loosens her grips on her sword, but still held it toward him.

Sensing that Mako was starting to believe him, Takeru lowers his sword and walked toward her when she back away.

"No, you can't be!" She exclaimed and was about to attack him again when he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him.

Before she knew, she felt herself being embrace. Her sword fell out from her hands to the ground.

She tries to push him away to break free, but he held his grips on her, refusing to let her go.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please listen to what I have to said," he whispers in her ear. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to fight him off her or run away, he continues. "I'm from the future, four years from now. I travel back in time for a mission".

"_Future?" _Mako shivers a little and spoke. "Why tell me when you can tell yourself or the others?"

"I can't see myself or tell the others. If my present self and I were to meet, we probably be eliminate or be destroy. As for others, I don't want to see them because I don't want to change the time line". Takeru explained.

"What is your mission?" Mako asked more calmly.

Takeru left her go to see her face. "To save you"

"Save me?" She confusedly pointed to herself while staring at him

Takeru nodded "I need you to promise me something,"

"No, first—", She want to know more about why he's saving her and what dilemma she was in, but got interrupted.

Takeru placed his hands on her shoulder. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay here. Promise me, Mako." He wants to hear her said because he can't afford to loose her the second time.

Mako bit back what she had planned to say. There was intensity in his voice, an urgency that she had never heard there before. She wanted to protest, to demand that he explain himself before she would promise anything, but instead she found herself whispering, "I promise."

Satisfied with her answers, he smiles and embraces her again. This time, she was hugging him back. Then he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers something in her ears before he let her go.

Mako watches him walked away. He stopped for a moment, pulled out his shodophone and draws a symbol. Then a horse appears and he quickly got on it.

Takeru took one last glance at Mako before he took off.

"Takeru!" She shouted and was about to follows him when her shodophone ring.

She quickly pulled out and answers it.

"_Mako, meet us at the warehouse, the Gedoushu is there. He has kidnapped the children". _ Takeru's voice said.

Mako was about to answers when she remembers what future Takeru had said.

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay here. Promise me, Mako."_ His voice echoed in her mind.

Was this what he meant by saving her? That some bad had happen at the warehouse that she didn't make it out alive.

"_Mako, are you there?" _ Takeru's voice snaps her out from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," She said before she hung up.

Just when she about to leave, she stopped. _ "Should I go?" _

After all, she made a promise. Still, why does she have this feeling that something wasn't right?

Several times she made a move to leave; she remembered the serious look in Takeru's eyes and hesitates. She ran her hand up and down her forearm and shivered wonderng where future Takeru went off too.

Could it be that he went to the warehouse? No, he can't! Worried that he might run into the present Takeru or worst, she took off running toward the warehouse.

* * *

Future Takeru has made to the warehouse, transform and went inside. The children were tied together, sitting on the ground. He remembered that Mako had gone inside and save the children, which ended her life.

He quickly united the children and guides them to safety. Once the children were outside safe, he turned back around to see if there any kid left behind when his right foot accidentally knock over a barrel that was gasoline. That was when he finally realizes how Mako died and that it was too late for him.

Even though, it was too late for him, he was glad that he able to save Mako, which was worth it. A image of Mako smiling at him flash through his mind before the barrel exploded, causing the whole place to blow up.

* * *

A few minute before the explosion occurs, Mako has arrives and saw children running out. She gently grabs one of them by the arm. "What happened in there?"

"Shinken red save us," the little girl answered.

"Is he still in there?"

The girl nodded.

Mako stares at the warehouse and was thinking about going in when a loud explosion sounded.

"Takeru!" Her eyes widen in shock. Without thinking, she ran toward the warehouse, forgetting the promise she made earlier.

* * *

Takeru and the others were running fast to the warehouse. They had already transformed into their suit.

"I hope Mako-chan is alright," Kotoha said out loud as she was running beside Chiaki.

"Don't worry Nessan will be okay," Chiaki reassured her.

"Beside she already there helping the children," Ryuunosuke added when the sound of explosion was heard.

Everyone gasp, suddenly fearing something bad has happened to Mako and the children. Takeru tightened his grips and took off running fast ahead without waiting for the others. In his mind, he was praying that Mako was okay.

"Takeru wait!" Chiaki shouted as he and the others chase after their lord.

Takeru has made to the warehouse with the others not far behind. He immediately looked around and saw children outside, but Mako wasn't there. Swiftly, he ran toward the warehouse when he saw her.

He heard her scream his name and see that she was about to run back into the warehouse. Swiftly, he ran up to her and grabs her arm, pulling her back.

She was struggling before turning around, facing him. Her eyes were tearing up and were in shock to see him.

* * *

"Takeru!" Mako screamed and ran toward the warehouse when someone pulled her back.

She turned around and was about to yanks her arms back when she saw who it was.

"Takeru," She muttered.

"Mako," he replied, breathing heavy from running. He relieve to see her alive and safe. His heart was pounding wildly, and not just from the run.

Takeru and the others were catching their breath from running to the warehouse after they had heard the explosion.

Mako breathed a shaky sigh of relief, feeling herself begins to tears up. Before she knew it, she was hugging him.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered with her head on his shoulder. A few second later, she felt him relax and embrace her.

"I thought I lost you too," He whispers to her as he smooth her back.

"Nessan, what happen? Did the children made it out?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, they did," Mako replied as she slowly moves out from Takeru's arms and turned, staring at the warehouse. She didn't want to tell them that she met Future Takeru, who was in the warehouse when the explosion occurred.

"I don't know. I came running here to save the children. When I got here, they made it out safely."

"And so did you, Mako-chan," added Kotoha, who was happy and relieve to see Mako alive and okay.

"I think it's a miracle that you're still alive," Genta said with a smile. He too was relieves that Mako and children are safe.

Takeru, who was staring at the ware house, has feeling that there was more to it that Mako isn't saying. He has this strange feeling that someone save Mako life and somehow took her place in that warehouse.

He glances at Mako, who was being embraces by Kotoha. He remembers hearing her screaming his name and wonders why? Was it because she thought he was in there? Maybe that's the reason. He want some answers, but decides that it was a miracle that Mako alive and that's all that matter.

Everyone gave Mako hugs before they left with the children, who were waiting for them near the tree.

From that day, everyone was grateful that the children and Mako made it safe. They took as if a miracle had happened.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Mako was sitting along on the porch outside the Shiba Mansion. She stares up at the sky and smiles.

"_Thank you,"_ She silently said.

She still remembers the words that Future Takeru whispers in her ear.

"_I never got a chance to tell you that I love you, Mako. I wanted you to know that"._

If it wasn't for Future Takeru, she wouldn't be alive and would never be here.  
Even though he never admits his feelings to her, she already knows.

"Mako, what are you doing out here alone," a voice from behind her asked.

She turned around and smiles when she saw who it was. "Fresh air and training"

"Want some company?"

She nodded and he sat down beside her. He watches her for a second before he reach for her hand that was resting on her lap and held it.

Mako looked down at her hand that's now interlace with Takeru's hand and smiles before she returned back to staring up at the sky.

Takeru stares up at the sky and smile a little. Deep inside, he was glad that Mako is alive. Maybe one day, he would tell her his feeling. For now, all that matter is that she is still here with him.

Unaware, Tsukasa was watching them from a far with a small smile on his face.

"He use that card after all. See you around, Tono-sama" he muttered, doing his hand gesture before taking a photo with is camera and disappearing into a portal.

**The End**

**Author Notes: So what did you think? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews. Surprisingly, I decide to write an alternate ending to this story.**

**FireHeavenProductions: Thank you so much for the review and giving me the idea to write this alternate ending.**

**Selena: Thank so much for the review and for your concern. I will indeed update my other stories. Thank you.**

**Enjoy this alternate ending.**

"Takeru!" Mako screamed and ran toward the warehouse when someone pulled her back.

She turned around and was about to yanks her arms back when she saw who it was.

"Takeru," She muttered.

"Mako," he replied, breathing heavy from running. He relieve to see her alive and safe. His heart was pounding wildly, and not just from the run.

Takeru and the others were catching their breath from running to the warehouse after they had heard the explosion.

Mako breathed a shaky sigh of relief, feeling herself begins to tears up. Before she knew it, she was hugging him.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered with her head on his shoulder. A few second later, she felt him relax and embrace her.

"I thought I lost you too," He whispers to her as he smooths her back.

"Nessan, what happen? Did the children made it out?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, they did," Mako replied as she slowly moves out from Takeru's arms and turned, staring at the warehouse. She didn't want to tell them that she met Future Takeru, who was in the warehouse when the explosion occurred.

"I don't know. I came running here to save the children. When I got here, they made it out safely."

"And so did you, Mako-chan," added Kotoha, who was happy and relieve to see Mako alive and okay.

"I think it's a miracle that you're still alive," Genta said with a smile. He too was relieves that Mako and children are safe.

Takeru, who was staring at the ware house, has feeling that there was more to it that Mako isn't saying. He has this strange feeling that someone save Mako life and somehow took her place in that warehouse. What even weirder was that he felt pain on his right shoulder like he was injured.

He clutches his right shoulder and glances at Mako, who was being embraces by Kotoha. He remembers hearing her screaming his name and wonders why? Was it because she thought he was in there? Maybe that's the reason. He want some answers, but decides that it was a miracle that Mako alive and that's all that matter.

Everyone gave Mako hugs before they left with the children, who were waiting for them near the tree.

XXXX

Unaware, someone was watching them for a far. Not far from the warehouse, Future Takeru was leaning against the tree, clutching his right shoulder, wincing in pain. His expression was happy. He was glad that Mako was safe and so were the children.

Future Takeru's Flashback

_Just when the barrel was about to exploded, Future Takeru used his shodophone and draw a protection symbol. The force of the explosion sends him flying backward out the window and into the forest just before Takeru and the others arrived. He landed safely near a trunk of the tree and untransformed. He was clutching his right shoulder that was bleeding. He notices a piece fragment glass of the window was pierce in his right shoulder. He swiftly pulled it out and tossed it to aside. Then he got up and stared at the warehouse and saw Mako hugging his past self. _

_That was when he knew that he did. He saved Mako and changed the future that didn't have Mako in it._

End Future Takeru's Flashback

Future Takeru notices him self becoming transparent and knew that he was disappearing. Everything becomes black after that.

XXXX

Time set in Future

The first thing Takeru see when he opens his eyes was that he was in his room. He quickly sat up and looked around confused.

"_Was it all a dream? Did he save Mako?"_ He thought before getting up. Swiftly, he begins to change into his training clothes when he notices a scar on his right shoulder.

Realization hit him when he realizes how he got the scar. He quickly finished changing and went outside.

XXXX

"Mako?" He was surprised to see her training outside by herself. She turned around and smiles at him.

"It's about time you wake up," she teased him.

He slowly walked up to her. "Where are the others?"

"They left the mansion to go eat Genta's sushies," She replied. "So, it just you and me training," she playfully hit him on his left shoulder with the kendo stick.

Mako stops smiling when she saw Takeru's face. His expression was relieve, but at the same time concern.

Without thinking, Takeru grabbed Mako by her arm and hug her. Mako was startled by his action that she was speechless to say anything. Instead, she responds back to hug.

Takeru relaxed, knowing that she was real and alive. A small smile was forming on his face.

"Takeru?" She softly spokes. "Are you alright? What wrong?"

He let her go and looked at her. "Mako, what happened that day with the incident at the warehouse where the children were captured?"

Mako stares at him confused. "I don't know. I told you that I came running there to save the children. When I got there, they made it out safely. Then when we arrived back at the Shiba mansion, you fainted from the injury that you have before you and others arrived at the warehouse," she explained and points to Takeru's right shoulder. "It left you a scar, don't you remember?"

"Oh course," he slightly chuckles. "It just that…"

"You have a nightmare that you though you lost me right?" she finished his sentence as she reaches out and touches his face with one of her hand.

He nodded and she gave him a warming smile. "Don't worry you never loose me. I'm right with you," she comforts him before giving him a hug.

He embraces her back and looked ahead toward the gate. That when he notices Tsukasa was standing there, watching him and Mako.

Takeru silently didn't say anything to Tsukasa, but he still knew that Tsukasa already took his silence as a thank you.

Tsukasa nodded and did his hand gestures, waving goodbye before disappearing into the portal. Once Tsukasa was gone, Takeru return his gaze back on Mako.

"_I love you Mako," _he silently whispers to her.

Somehow he knew that Mako knows how he felt without him telling her. As if she could hear what he was thinking, Mako genuinely smiles and silently whispers.

"_I love you too, Takeru"._

A few minute later, Takeru let Mako go and went to grabbed himself a kendo stick before joining Mako.

They both begins to train together, fighting each other. Maybe one day, they would reveal their feeling toward each others.

Until then, they focus on the journey ahead of them.

**The End**

**Review and tell how you think of this ending.**


End file.
